


Just a thought

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rubympe (Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What do you think?
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime
Series: Rubympe (Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067108
Kudos: 3





	Just a thought

Our tale begins in Rubeus and Olympe Hagrid's house, Rubeus thinks that it's time for Olympe to retire from her position as Headmistress of Beauxbaton's.

Olympe said, "Zat school needs me zough, 'agrid."

Rubeus sighed. "Perhaps, but yeh've been running tha' place fer nearly 50 years now."

Olympe replied, "Yes, zat is correct."

Rubeus asked, "Don' yeh think tha' it's time to let someone else run the school?"

Olympe frowned. "But zen what would I do?"

Rubeus shrugged. "Yeh could just enjoy yer retirement with me perhaps?"

Olympe stated, "I like running the school though."

Rubeus muttered, "It was just a thought."

Olympe suggested, "How about I run Beauxbaton's for one more year and then retire after that?"

Rubeus smiled. "Tha' sounds like a good idea teh me."


End file.
